Kazoku
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: [HC]Di senja ini, Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Ia tidak pernah sendiri. Seburuk dan sedalam apapun ia terjatuh dalam jurang kegelapan, masih ada setitik cahaya yang berpendar untuknya. Ada tangan yang akan terus menggenggam tangannya, ada tubuh yang akan terus memeluknya, dan ada keluarga yang akan selalu mencintainya. For Sasuke's Birthday dan Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Cherry III


Ia pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya kehangatan sebuah pelukan. Ia pernah lupa bagaimana mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati. Ia pernah lupa dengan suara tawanya yang lepas mengangkasa.

Ia juga pernah lupa… masih punya satu tempat spesial di sini. Tempat yang baru saja dia berani menginjakkan kakinya. Tempat yang dulu pernah ia abaikan —ia tinggalkan. Satu tempat dengan pintu yang selalu terbuka lebar. Satu tempat sederhana untuknya pulang.

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Fanfic© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**KAZOKU**

**Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III**

**.**

**Happy reading~ ~ ~**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di tepi _roka_* seorang diri. Pakaian ANBU masih melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Hanya topeng ANBU-nya yang ia lepas dan ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di sisi kanan pahanya. Kepalanya mendongak. Mata sehitam jelaga miliknya menatap langit sore yang hari ini tampak indah. Langit biru dengan guratan merah muda yang lembut.

Jemari kokohnya menyusuri pelan lantai kayu yang terasa kasar di bawah telapak tangannya, merasakan kembali sisa-sisa masa lalunya yang kian menipis termakan waktu.

Bukan masa lalu yang menyenangkan, malah cenderung memilukan. Di usianya yang terbilang masih muda, ia telah kehilangan segalanya hanya dalam satu malam, Orang tua yang ia hormati, kakak yang ia sayangi, dan klan yang ia banggakan. Di usia di mana anak-anak sebayanya masih tidur lelap dalam buaian hangat orang tua, ia telah melihat sisi sebenarnya dari dunia Shinobi. Dunia yang kejam dan penuh darah.

Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya mengepal erat. Selalu seperti ini saat ingatan itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Ia membencinya. Membenci kakaknya yang telah menghabisi clan mereka, membunuh orang tua mereka, dan ia lebih membenci dirinya yang dibutakan oleh dendam sehingga sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kebenaran dibalik itu semua. Ketika ia telah mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

Namun, pada kenyataannya, jauh dalam hati kecilnya, terkadang Sasuke rindu kehidupannya yang lalu. Bukan berarti dia ingin kembali pada masa lalu. Bagi Sasuke, masa lalu telah lama dia buang dalam jurang waktu yang tak berdasar. Bahkan jika dia mencoba meraihnya, dia tidak akan mampu menggenggamnya lagi.

Meski begitu, ada saja keinginannya untuk merasakan hal itu lagi. Merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga. Tapi ia sadar, di sinilah ia hidup. Di dunia shinobi yang berteman dekat dengan perang dan kematian. Dunia yang penuh pertikaian.

Ah, setidaknya itu gambaran untuk beberapa belas tahun yang lalu.

Ya, itu dulu.

Sepasang mata itu beralih menatap bulatan gas yang masih bertahta di ufuk barat. Lingkar jingga yang menyilaukan itu selalu mengingatkannya pada bocah pirang penuh kejutan. Sahabatnya —itulah yang pemuda itu selalu gembar-gemborkan, kini telah membuktikan ucapannya. Menciptakan dunia shinobi yang penuh kedamaian. Jauh dari ketakutan akan perang dan pertikaian. Ia menyaksikannya sendiri, bagaimana pemuda pirang dengan _idealism_-nya itu berjuang keras dalam perang dunia ke empat sepuluh tahun silam. Sampai akhirnya tekad kuat Naruto berhasil membuatnya mengakui ikatan itu.

Persahabatan.

Berlatar sorak-sorai shinobi atas kemenangan mereka, masih dengan cengiran yang seolah tak pernah pudar, pemuda pirang itu berjalan tertatih kearahnya, tangannya terulur, dan kali itu, Sasuke menyerah. Ia telah kalah. Juga lelah. Dengan senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya, ia menerima uluran tangan brkulit tan tersebut. Perlahan, berteman kembali dengan sisi manusia dalam dirinya yang sempat ia matikan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan dua kelereng hitam di balik kulit putih pualamnya sembari merasakan belaian lembut angin musim panas yang menyentuh pori-pori wajahnya.

Sore ini, baginya, terasa begitu tenang.

Begitu damai. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tawa ceria anak-anak di lapangan tak jauh dari distriknya. Pun dengan kicauan burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon di halaman rumahnya. Ketukan langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu rumahnya ikut berpartisipasi. Langkah kaki yang menimbulkan bunyi monoton ketika melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Tak lama, bunyi itu tak lagi terdengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka saat suara feminin yang lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang dulu kerap kali meneriaki namanya, menyatakan cinta untuknya, yang juga sempat diabaikannya, dianggapnya pengganggu, dan dilupakannya.

Namun sekarang, betapa ia sungguh menyukai suara itu. Suara jernih wanita itu setiap kali mengucap namanya. Suara yang selalu menjadi penyambutnya di pagi hari saat ia membuka mata. Suara yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang, dan nyaman. Juga suara yang tak pernah gagal membuat hatinya bergetar. Suara milik istrinya. Haruno —ah bukan, Uchiha Sakura.

Di usianya yang telah menginjak kepala dua ini ia telah menjadi ketua ANBU Konoha. Setelah apa yang selama ini ia perbuat —yang bahkan sempat berniat menghancurkan desanya sendiri, warga Konoha masih mau menerimanya, masih ada teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya, guru yang terus membimbingnya, bahkan kini ia telah memiliki seorang istri dan membangun keluarga bersama.

Sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah punya imajinasi seperti ini. Dalam pikirannya dulu hanya ada kebencian, dendam, dan kematian.

"_S_udah lama?" Wanita itu melangkah mendekatinya. Yukata merah yang di pakainya sama sekali tidak membuat langkahnya sulit. Uchiha Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke —ucapan selamat datang yang selalu Sakura berikan pada suaminya.

"_Anata_ bilang baru nanti malam pulangnya. Tunggulah, akan kusiapkan air panas dulu." Wanita itu bangkit untuk melangkah ke dapur. Akan tetapi, langkah Sakura terhenti saat dirasa tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya—menahannya.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya sepasang mata sewarna malam yang menatap lurus emerald jernih milik Sakura. Mengulum senyum, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tadi menahannya dan mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Suaminya tersebut.

"Bagaimana misinya?" tanyanya lembut yang disambut diamnya Sasuke. Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan merasa jengkel jika tidak diacuhkan seperti itu. Namun, tidak dengan Sakura. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap suaminya itu.

Sakura memainkan jemari panjang milik suaminya yang kini berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Kepala bersurai merah muda itu menoleh, sepasang _emerald_ jernih menatap lurus ke dalam _onyx_ kembar Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pria itu menunduk menatap jemarinya yang masih dimainkan oleh jemari lentik milik Sakura. Sakura tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban yang entah berarti iya atau tidak tersebut. Pria dihadapannya ini memang irit bicara dan sulit dimengerti.

Sakura melepas tangan besar nan hangat itu kemudian menepuk pahanya. Menawarkannya sebagai bantal yang langsung disambut Sasuke dengan membaringkan kepalanya di sana. Wanita itu merasakan sesuatu melingkari perutnya —yang ternyata adalah kedua lengan milik suaminya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya pada perut istrinya dan menyesap aroma bunga Sakura yang melekat dalam tubuh istrinya. Wangi yang sangat ia sukai. Wangi yang dulu sering kali ia sesap dari sosok mendiang ibunya. Sebersit rindu kembali menyusup dalam kalbunya, menghadirkan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku… merindukan mereka." Suara itu terdengar lirih.

Sakura tak bersuara, manik klorofilnya menatap rambut mencuat milik Sasuke, mengundang tangannya untuk mendarat pada helaian sewarna bulu gagak tersebut dan memberikan sapuan lembutnya.

Sakura tak perlu bertanya siapa yang digumamkan Sasuke. Ia paham betul siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud oleh suaminya.

Adalah keluarga.

Sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang telah terenggut paksa saat Sasuke masih sangat membutuhkannya. Betapa masa kecil suaminya begitu memilukan. Mungkin, itulah yang membuat pribadi Uchiha satu ini begitu dingin, begitu tertutup dan sulit untuk dijamah. Membangun dinding tak kasat mata untuk menutupi sisi lemahnya dari mata dunia. Meski begitu, sekuat-kuatnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu pasti punya sisi lemah yang tidak mampu ia tahan sendiri. Untuk itulah Sakura di sini, memberikan tempat untuk sandaran bagi suaminya.

Tangan Sakura terus bergerak mengusap helaian hitam yang sekilas terlihat kaku namun begitu lembut di tangannya. Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi tersebut menunduk lalu mengecup kepala pria yang menikahinya enam tahun lalu. Pria tempat ia menggantungkan cintanya lebih dari satu dekade silam.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya bergerak sendiri membuka kenangan masa lalu mereka.

Dulu Sakura selalu merasa penantiannya sia-sia, perasaannya tak berguna. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saat dia menangisi kepergian pria itu, saat ia memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke –meski pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang nyaris terbunuh di tangan pria itu.

Dan kini, di salah satu sore di musim panas ini, ia tengah menikmati sore yang damai dengan seseorang yang dulu terasa jauh untuk dia gapai. Tanpa sadar, lengkungan indah terpeta di wajah ayu Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Suara berat milik Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia tak sadar telah menghentikan kegiatannya –mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Hm?" wanita itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Iris sehijau daun musim semi itu mengerjap lucu.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk. Mata sehitam obsidian itu menatap lurus sepasang _emerald_ jernih di hadapannya.

"Kau melamun," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya teringat cerita lama." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi saat derap langkah kaki dari ujung _roka_ mengintrupsi, membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

"_Tousan_!"

Tampak anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahun berlari dari ujung _roka_, menubruk Sasuke dan langsung menyamankan diri di pangkuan _tousan_-nya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus puncak kepala anaknya yang begitu identik dengannya tersebut. Mata sehitam batu obsidian, kulit putih namun tidak tampak pucat dan rambut ravennya yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Kiseki-_kun_, _Tousan_ masih lelah. Duduk sendiri, nak," ujar Sakura yang disambut gelengan kuat dari Uchiha kecil.

"Aku kangen _Tousan_. Seminggu ini kan _Tousan_ pergi melakukan misi." Uchiha junior itu semakin menempelkan punggungnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala menanggapi jawaban putra mereka. Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Kiseki. "Kau tidak nakal 'kan, selama _Tousan_ pergi?"

Kiseki mengangguk mantap. Kepalanya menengadah menatap _Tousan_-nya. "Tentu. Aku selalu membantu _Kaasan_."

—Dan selama lima menit ke depan, keheningan sore di kediaman Uchiha terpecahkan oleh suara ceria milik Kiseki.

"Ah, aku juga mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian tadi _lho_, _tousan_." Kiseki mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke menanggapi dengan tepukan pada kepala raven tersebut. "Itulah anak ayah," ujarnya datar namun sarat akan kebanggaan.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum melihat raut senang pada dua orang yang paling berharga dan paling ia sayangi ini. Ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang membucah saat Sasuke menjadi seorang ayah yang hanya memusatkan seluruh hidupnya pada putra mereka dan seolah mengabaikan dunia. Satu saat di mana Sasuke telah menjadi pribadi baru; seorang pria yang telah mengerti jalan mana yang ia titi. Bukan lagi remaja labil yang mudah terhasut dengan sebuah cerita.

Secara kasat mata Sasuke memang tampak seperti Sasuke yang dulu; seorang pria dingin dan irit bicara. Tapi jika kau meniliknya lebih dalam, dia benar-benar telah berubah. Kabut kegelapan kini sirna tanpa bekas. Entah sudah berapa kali rasa syukur Sakura panjatkan pada _Kami-sama_.

Sepasang _emerald_ jernih itu masih betah berlama-lama menatap pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya hingga selintas ingatan membuatnya memekik kecil. Sukses menarik perhatian dua orang di hadapannya yang kini tengah menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Aku hampir lupa. Kami punya sesuatu untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Akan kuambil—" Sakura hendak bangkit dari duduknya saat suara Kiseki memotong ucapannya.

"Biar aku saja, _Kaasan_." Kiseki melompat dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu bergegas memacu kaki kecilnya menuju dapur. Terdengar suara lemari yang terbuka kemudian menutup lalu disusul derap langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Kiseki kembali dengan sebuah kue yang tampak lezat. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, _Tousan_."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Uchiha Sasuke tertegun di tempatnya. Misi yang padat membuatnya lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Sepasang obsidian mengamati kue dihadapannya. Sederhana namun terlihat menawan. Kue berbentuk silindris rendah dengan diameter dua puluh _centi_ dan tinggi lima belas _centi_ berwarna _orange_ kecoklatan. Sewarna jingga yang terbentang di atas mereka. Krim putih yang menghiasi permukaan atas dan sebagian sisinya tampak seperti salju di musim dingin. Alih-alih mendapati potongan _strawberry _—seperti kue pada umumnya, ia mendapati beberapa potong tomat ceri tersusun manis di permukaan atas yang tampak segar. Cantik dan terlihat menggoda.

"Aku dan _kaasan_ _lho_ yang membuatnya," Kiseki berucap bangga. Tangan mungil itu segera menghambur ke pelukan ayanhnya setelah kuenya berpindah tangan pada Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke punya _refleks_ yang bagus dan segera mengangkat kue tersebut sebelum ikut masuk dalam rangkulan putarnya —dan berubah menjadi kue dadar.

"Aku sayang _Tousan_," ucap Kiseki disusul kecupan kecil pada pipi kanan Sasuke, membuat onyx kembar Sasuke sedikit membulat —terkejut akan perlakuan putranya yang tiba-tiba.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tersnyum tipis lalu membalas dengan sebuah kecupan pada dahi putaranya. "Hn. _Tousan_ juga."

Pria itu meletakkan kue di samping topengnya dan beralih menatap iris teduh milik istrinya yang balik menatapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. Bibir berwarna merah muda itu perlahan terbuka, disusul suara jernih dari sang empunya. "_Yokatta ne,_ Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menarik bahu istrinya, mengecup lembut penuh kasih dahi lebar itu dan membawanya dalam satu pelukan besar bersama putra mereka.

Setelah lebih dari lima tahun hidup bersama mereka, Sasuke masih belum terbiasa dengan segala kasih sayang yang selalu istri dan putranya limpahkan padanya. Rasanya ia masih seperti bermimpi. Mimpi? Dulu bahkan ia tak berani bermimpi seperti ini. Setelah ia kehilangan segala kebahagiaannya hanya dalam satu malam, ia tak pernah membayangkan akan kembali merasakan rasanya berkumpul bersama keluarga di rumahnya. Rasanya semua masa lalu dan kemuraman hidup terhapus secara ajaib hanya dengan saling berbagi dan saling mencintai —pelajaran hidup yang ia dapat dari dua sosok yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya saat ini, orang-orang terkasihnya, keluarganya, yang akan selalu ia lindungi dengan segenap jiwanya.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura, Kiseki." Ujar Sasuke tulus.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_," kepala Sakura terangkat. "Kau melupakan hadiahmu." Wanita itu berucap dengan senyum kecil yang bermain-main di wajah ayunya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Sejauh pengamatannya, ia tidak melihat sesuatu mencurigakan yang masuk dalam kategori hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Menangkap raut wajah bingung bercampur penasaran suaminya, Sakura tersenyum lembut sembari mengambil tangan Sasuke. membawanya menuju salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu." Sakura berujar sembari tangannya –termasuk tangan Sasuke mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

Pria itu menatap perut Sakura lalu beralih menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang meneduhkan itu. "Kau?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Senyumnya masih bertahan. "Ya. Masih tiga minggu."

Sasuke tidak mampu berucap apa pun lagi. Lidahnya kelu. Yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah mencium kening istrinya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Seakan menyalurkan emosi yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura. Terima kasih telah menjadi pengisi kekosongan hidupku selama ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi istriku, dan terima kasih telah memberiku sebuah keluarga."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala emosi yang Sasuke alirkan lewat sebuah kecupan. "Hu'um. Terima kasih juga telah menerimaku, memilihku menjadi keluargamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku akan punya adik?" Kepala Kiseki muncul dari balik lengan kekar Sasuke. Matanya yang bulat berbinar cerah.

Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya mencubit pelan pipi gembul putranya. "Ya, Kiseki-_kun_. Kiseki-_kun_ harus jadi kakak yang baik _ne_."

"Seperti paman Itachi?" ucap Kiseki polos.

Sakura tersentak, Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajah tampannya. Pria itu mengelus helaian hitam putranya penuh kasih. "Ya, seperti Itachi-_niisan_."

Sakura tersenyum dan menelusupkan jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari Sasuke yang bebas. Meremasnya pelan membuat Sasuke yang masih menatap Kiseki menoleh dan mendapati senyum hangat Sakura yang seolah mengatakan, _'Kami akan selalu bersamamu.'_

Di senja ini, Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Ia tidak pernah sendiri. Seburuk dan sedalam apapun ia terjatuh dalam jurang kegelapan, masih ada setitik cahaya yang berpendar untuknya. Hanya perlu sedikit membuka mata hati dan ia akan menemukannya. Ada tangan yang akan terus menggenggam tangannya, ada tubuh yang akan terus memeluknya, dan ada keluarga yang akan selalu mencintainya. Mencintainya tanpa syarat.

Di senja ini pula, Sasuke menemukan kembali sekeping kerinduan yang ia rindukan lama. Secercah harapan yang teredam duka perlahan mulai merangkak naik, menguap dan menghilang bersama angin yang meniupkan cinta, mengikis luka dan meleburkan duka. Sasuke berjanji dalam hati akan melindungi mereka semua. Keluarga kecilnya. Orang-orang terkasihnya.

.

.

FIN

_Roka_ : Bagian berlantai kayu yang mirip dengan lorong yang berada di pinggir rumah.

.

.

Yosh! Selesai juga fic untuk BTC ke-3. Sekaligus untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke (meski telat satu hari u.u).

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SASUKE-KUN! Jangan ngelakuin hal aneh-aneh lagi, pulanglah ke Konoha dan ternakkan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil bersama Sakura. fufufufu~ #dipatokAyam.

Well, ditunggu uneg-unegnya di kotak review. Jaa~ #tebarTomatCeri


End file.
